Another Side Of The Closed Plan: Radiance
by SppeedTMX
Summary: A tweaked conclusion to my first story. Continuation will depend on the reviews.
1. The Box

**The Box**

"Mhmm, mm. I tellin' ya Dion you have got to try 'dis. I make a mean liverwurst sandwich, ya know." the voice of the British sniper echoed inside of the AALIYAH cockpit, it's pilot ignoring the voice's request. But the continued sound of eating began to wear on the pilot's patience,

"Why are you eating?" Dion voice was as cold and emotionless as his solid black AALIYAH framed NEXT.

"'Cause I'm fuckin' hungry, why else?" the sniper Lynx quickly retorted before taking another bite of his sandwich. He chewed for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, I don't mean to be a stickler, kit. But we've been sitting here at the Box fer hours now, no one's showed up yet mate."

"Patience Grayson." Dion said as he looked at his radar. Something in the distance was approaching.

"I am, but I'm runnin' out of liverwr...oh uh, you getting somethin' on radar too there kit?" Grayson interrupted himself, trying as quickly as he could to finish his snack. As the two items on radar came closer, the three towers situated around Big Box roared to life.

"Oh shit, did your roost just turn on too?" Grayson asked, grabbing tightly to his NEXT's controls as sudden tremor turned into a pseudo-earthquake. The English Lynx sat tense, even knowing that his NEXT's sturdy quad legs kept it planted firmly on the ground. Sitting on the tower toward far to the left of Grayson sat Dion's AALIYAH frame, standing perfectly still.

Given that staying still should be extremely easy when your machine is running on batteries only. Activating the generators and moving the NEXTs would only serve to give away their positions to the fast approaching Collard mercenaries and the waiting opposition of ORCA. Dion furrowed the one eye blow that had not been burned off, hoping that Garyson's post drug induced paranoia won't get the better of him. The shaking ceased just as the two clicks on radar came into view.

"Wynne D. Fanchon, right on schedule." Dion smriked.

"Ay, but who's the second one?" Grayson asked

"I know who his is, it's his operator that's the problem" Dion answered.

"Eh, whatever." Grayson shrugged. He then noticed the open channel being hailed.

"Would'cha look at that, I think Malzel wants to chat."

"Open it, but don't say a word." Dion ordered

"Ain't gotta tell me twice, kit." Grayson said as he opened up the channel

"This is Malzel of the ORCA Brigade. Welcome to Big Box."

Just over Malzel's low threatening voice the sound of rifles and energy weapons being fired began to echo in the sky.

"Let's give them a warm, warm wel-." The voice of OCRA's rank 7 was cut off by the deafening sound of the cannons firing underneath them. But the awesome power of the cannons were dwarfed by the ensuring battle taking place before Dion and Grayson. Wynne D. Fanchon and Collard's most powerful Independent mercenary verses Malzel and Voah, OCRA's heavy weight power houses. Truly a sight to behold.

"Oi? Wouldn't it be easier if we just killed Wynne D. now?" Grayson asked

"No, she's still more use to us alive. Besides I'm really not in the mood for fighting someone like her." Dion replied, even though his eyes were glued to the NEXT of the independent mercenary. The insistent barrage of missiles, bullets and lasers continued for a period longer than Dion imagined until suddenly the heavy gatling rounds stopped spraying.

"Voah just bit it." Grayson announced."

Dion smirked as he watched Reiterpallasch's ELTANIN blade break through Opening's primal armor, quickly severing its leg. The heavy NEXT went down hard as the cannons surrounding Big Box stopped firing in suit. The independent mercenary punched two holes in Malzel's core for good measure. He continued to observe as the two victorious NEXTs stayed still for a moment, no doubt conversing, before they both activated their Over Boosts and left Big Box they way they came. Just before the flicker of Kojima Particles they left behind disappeared, various airships escorted by Normals began to arrive.

"I must admit Dion, I have no idea how you got that Lynx to side so heavily with the League." said a female voice.

"Ringo! I was thinkin' you had fallen asleep there, kit." Grayson exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Ringo smugly responded

"Has all of the cleanup crew arrived yet?" Dion asked

"Almost, I've got a few more things on radar. Good news is that Wynne D. is long gone, I'll give you start a signal when I'm done here."

"Roger."

"Finally, I'm bored out of my fuckin' mind here mate. Too bad we only fightin' Normals" Grayson said with a sigh.

"If you have time to talk, then you have time to do a systems check." Dion said with almost a growl.

"Already done kit, Like I said, fuckin' bored." Grayson retorted.

"Well you won't be soon, I've froze all the communication as of now but there is some bad news." Ringo said.

"What?" Dion asked not wanting to start his mech without knowing all the details.

"There's an Eclipse en route, ETA 30 minutes." Ringo explained.

"Fuck." Dion said under his breath, "Grayson the plan doesn't change, we just have to work faster."

"Way ahead'a mate." Grayson whooped as he fired both of his 061ANSC sniper cannons.

The first round obliterated a normal and continued on to rip another in half. The second blew a hole in one of the transport ships causing it to catch fire. The generator of the black AALIYAH cranked as Dion activated its Over Boost, launching his NEXT off the tower. The Grand Faucheuse slid onto one of runways that sat atop Big Box raining fire with it MARVE and O700 assault rifles. The black mech twirled and slid in between enemy units as the now frantic Normal pilots tried in vain to return fire. Every now and again a large caliber bullet from Live Wire would leave a massive crater of filled with smoldering medal and the occasional lifeless body.

"21 minutes on that Eclipse." Ringo warned

"Understood, Grayson mop up, I'll beg-" Dion was cut short as a rifle round shook his NEXT.

A Normal pilot tried to take advantage of the AALIYAH's stall to closed in for an attack. Its charge was halted as Dion rammed his MARVE straight through the center of the machine. While still scanning for the origin of the rifle bullet, Grayson informed him of his attacker's location.

"Ay! Matziel's still kickin' Dion." Grayson shouted

Dion spun the Grand Faucheuse around and with slight flick of the controls leaned his NEXT out of the path of the second round.

"Malzel." Dion snarled. With a simple forward Quick Boost, he closed the gap instantly.

"Ringo open me up to Malzel, now" Dion demanded

"Okay, okay, you're connected" Ringo replied.

"You just don't know when it's your time do you?" Dion said, beginning to dig the tip of his O700 into the GA core.

"On the contrary, boy. Your meddling here will have no effect on the outcome." Malzel chocked out.

"Ha ha, my meddling? This may have started before you became ORCA, but right now I'm in control. And you know what's pissing me off as of now, the fact that you're still alive." Dion growled as he dug the O700 further in.

"Don't get cocky, you're still just a shadow of your father. He would have joined us, he would have-" Malzel was cut short as Dion yanked the bladed assault rifle out of the Core.

The laugh that filled Malzel's cockpit was border line insane, "Wow, you don't get it do you? My father may have been carrying out the Closed Plan, but he knew I would be the one to finish it. Why do you think that independent you thought would fall under ORCA's fold suddenly joined the League? How do you think I got my father's killer on my payroll? Why do you think Shin Kai joined up so quickly? My parents may be dead, but they left me all the cards. As of now, ORCA is merely a bystander." Dion glided away, satisfied with his outburst.

"Grayson finish him, then get down here so we can begin searching." Dion said, the ground behind him shook as Malzel's NEXT was transformed into pile ripped metal and Kojima contamination.

"Nice speech Dion, not sure your father would have actually agreed with it though." Ringo commented.

"True, Berlioz gave me the location of the Ehrenburgs, but my mother left me the keys." Dion replied

"Heh, that definitely sounds like Anjou." Ringo added

"Ringo, issue the general warning I gave you to any remaining inhabitants within Big Box." Dion commanded before finally locating one of freight elevators. Using the OGOTO grenade cannon slung over his right shoulder he blew open the elevator's entrance. With a small, swift jump the AALIYAH disappeared down the shaft.

"Well fuck, how long are we supposed to wait on 'em?" Grayson impatiently asked as he watched one of the last Normals try to flee. He smirked as one of his sniper bullets blew off its leg, causing it to slide awkwardly to a stop.

"This can't take more that 12 minutes now or we risk being caught by the Eclipse." Ringo informed.

Grayson shrugged as he fired his Main Boosters launching his craft into the air. Live Wire silently glided over Big Box, slowly approaching one of the grounded airships. A total of six lay in ruins, some surrounded by scattered bodies of those who had tried to escape with the first large caliber rounds hit. The quad leg touched down in a wave of sparks before taxing around the wreckage.

"Looks like I just found something better than what we came for." Dion's low voice broke the silence.

"What that kit? Somethin' better?" Grayson asked.

"Indeed, Ringo lower the airship, we're loading up know." Dion ordered

"Already? This better be good Dion" Ringo advised

"Let's just say that the PSA worked better than expected." the AALIYAH pilot replied.

The sky itself began to rumble as a massive grey aircraft lowered into view, the exhaust from it engines swept away the destroyed airships that came before it. At the front of the craft in faded white letters one could just make out the word "Anatolia". Just as the machine touched down, the Grand Faucheuse reappeared carrying a capsule of some sort.

"So this that it?" the sniper Lynx asked.

"Yes, this has absolute priority now." Dion answered. He set the capsule down as gently as he could.

"I going back for the rest, but I want the contents of this in the high security storage unit now." Dion ordered.

"Right then." Grayson said as he dropped his hand head rifles in order to pick up the capsule.

"Handle that with the outmost care." Dion added before disappearing back down the elevator.

"Damnit kit, what's in here?" Grayson mumbled to himself, he slid his quad leg up opened cargo door at the rear of the airship. With what little care he could muster, the sniper Lynx placed the container inside the cargo hold.

"Ay, I'm assuming you can handle the rest Ringo." Grayson said as he skirted his NEXT out of the ship.

"Yeah, I've got it." she replied. As Grayson turned around, two automated loading arms moved towards the capsule.

"FUCK!" Dion's voice echo throughout the radio, startling put of his comrades.

"What'cha got?" Gray said as he gathered up his dropped weapons and walked his machine up to the entrance of the elevator shaft.

"It's ORCA farewell present, they planted a small scale nuclear device on one of Big Box's Kojima generators." Dion answered uneasly.

"Bloody hell, there's a fuckin' tactical nuke sittin' at tha bottom of the Box?" Grayson exclaimed.

"Why hasn't gone off?" Ringo quickly asked.

"Scan says it's time based after it receives a signal, probably from Malzel." Dion explained.

"Thank God." Ringo voiced her relief.

"Hm." The AALIYAH Lynx pondered

"That bomb's timer would probably start when Malzel died, as long as external communications are frozen, we should be safe." Ringo inferred.

"Key word is 'should' there kit, I say we roll." Grayson added.

"Agreed." Dion said. His NEXT flew out of the elevator, landing next to Live Wire.

"Plus it'll give those Omer recon teams a nice surprise when they arrive." Grayson chuckled

"Great, let move, we've got little time to spare." Ringo announced. The Anatolian airship roared to life as the two NEXTs entered the cargo hold.

"Are you sure we can afford to leave now Dion?" she quickly asked

"Absolutely, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better situation. Not only did we find something far more valuable than the equipment we were searching for, but the Kojima generator detonation should adequately cover our tracks as well." Dion explained

"Alright, then the next stop is Line Ark." Ringo replied. The airship continued to climb for a few more seconds before its pilot fired its main engines. The enormous aircraft drifted away, behind it approaching from the distance the dull gleam the Arms Fort Eclipse could be seen.

* * *

><p>"Grayson, what the in hell are you doing?" Dion demanded, both Lynx had since left their mechs and had joined Ringo on the bridge. At the rear of the helm, Grayson stood anxiously with a camera in his hand.<p>

"Chill out, mate. I wanna see this. It's not often you get ta see Koji' explosion on this scale." Grayson responded. No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a shock wave rock the airship. Even Dion watched as the bright green mushroom of Kojima Particles turned the night into day. The thick walls of Big Box held fast funneling the blast's energy up to the top like a volcano.

"Impressive." Dion commented.

Grayson gave him a swift pat on the back, "I told 'cha, kit, I told 'cha." he said with a wide smile on his face.


	2. Ehrenburg

**Ehrenburg**

A colossal wall of dust trailed behind a large armored hovercraft, making it way at full speed across the East African desert. Its massive cargo hold housed two NEXTs waiting to deploy.

"Fucking Christ! Hope! I can't get this fuckin' gyro working." a female Lynx screamed from inside her opened SOLUH Core. From his seat atop his bright white NEXT the male Lynx just shook his head.

"What are you laugh'n at?" the frustrated woman growled. The male Lynx held up his hands defensively, not wanting to rub the fiery Spaniard the wrong way. The female Lynx began to speak again before a hatch on the upper level of the cargo hold opened. A shapely young Asian woman stepped in.

"Come on Hope, can you help me out?" the Spanish Lynx asked."

"Eva, you should have gotten this fixed while we were still in Line Ark, you knew we weren't bringing any mechanics with us." Hope replied

"Pleeeease, just take a guess 'cause the legendary mercenary of Anatolia ain't doin' shit." Eva said sarcastically. Hope looked toward the male Lynx, who shrugged and slide off his mech onto the catwalk. He walked across the cargo hold toward Eva's NEXT, joining her at the back service opening. The Anatolian Lynx crawled inside and began to try his luck at a vexing problem. A few minute later he reappeared shaking his head.

"Well that.s awesome, no GFD Gyro means no Quick Boosting. Fuck my life." Eva sighed.

"20 minutes until arrival at the combat zone." a near emotionless female voice emanated from the cargo hold's intercom.

"Eva I thinks it's better if you just sit this one out." Hope advised

"Hell no, I've been sitting in here for God knows how long since we left Australia. I'm gonna see some fuckin' action." Eva responded. Hope rolled her eye as she made her way back to the hatch knowing it was a wasted effort to try and convince the head strong Lynx otherwise.

"Lock and load guys, I'm going to make sure Kiki has started her phase of the attack." Hope said before disappearing through the hatch. The two Lynx attached to finishing components to their NEXTs and pilot suits before ducking into their respective cockpits. Their Core's sealed with a hiss as the monitors inside flashed on displaying diagnostic starting sequences. The flaps on the white mid-sided NEXT creaked opened as its Lynx tested the deployment of its Assault Armor amplification veins.

"10 minutes guys." Hope's voice sounded over their radios, "We have confirmation that Aretha-00 has engaged Gachirin."

"Engaged? I though Kiki would take down Nidus in one shot." Eva commented

"Neo Nidus pilots a strudy NEXT it would take more the one shot to bring him down." Hope explained, "Fiona where do estimate the BFF forces are?" she asked.

"25 minutes and closing, but I just received a transmission from the Big Box team. It seems Omer was supporting GA's containment team, so it might be fair to assume that we will be see opposition from Omer at the Ehrenburgs as well." Fiona replied.

"Alright, you guys heard that right? Keeps your head up for-"

"Yeeeah!, I did it guys! I killed Neo, hah ha!" Hope's speech was cut off by an extremely energetic female voice. Everyone cringed as the girly voice continued to rip across the radios."I'm so awesome! First I was like BOOM! And Neo was all like Oh Noes! And then I-"

"Kiki! Shut up! You've only been talking for 5 seconds and I've already got a headache" Eva yelled.

"No! You're just angry that Dion likes me better!" Kiki yelled back.

"Kiki, sweetie. Just calm down." Hope said in an effort to control the young pilot.

"What? You little bitch! I don't give a fuck what Dion-"

"EVA. Stop. You know better than to argue with her" Hope demanded.

Eva grunted in response.

"Ah, ugh, I'm sorry." Said another female voice that was the same pitch as Kiki's only more civilized.

"Tintin, sitrep." Hope quickly asked knowing that the sane persona could switch at any moment.

"We got rid of Neo but we're still cleaning up some Normals. I'm sorry I can't talk for long, Kiki is really antsy today. Eva I couldn't help but over hear, power down your NEXT and hard reset the distortion gyro's setup that shoooooo look at the colors! It's so cool when these little guys go boom!" Kiki's voice once again squealed.

With little warning the hovercraft slowed down and spun 180 degrees as if someone had pulled an imaginary E-brake. The largest door in the cargo hold opened up flooding the room with sunlight. The cat walks folded away allowing the NEXTs inside to move.

"Your first objective is to confirm that Neo Nidus is deceased." Fiona notified

"I'm releasing the locks, Eva see if Tintin's idea works." Hope said.

"Already done, I've got green on everything." Eva replied with the utmost confidence.

"Okay. Fiona we're good to go." Hope replied.

"We are 850 meters from the combat zone. Miura you are cleared for sortie." Fiona announced. The Main Boosters on the "Algebra" red SOLUH ignited propelling it out to the hover craft's back platform. It jumped off the craft while firing its Over Booster, shooting it away.

"White Glint you are cleared for sortie." The white mech followed suit behind the Miura, pushed by the bird like Over Boost array that showed off its legendary design.

Eva waited until the first Ehrenburg was completely in view before killed her Over Boost. White Glint did the same several meters behind her. Their NEXTs glided across the ground, approaching the two cannons that were closest to each other.

"Guys! Hey guys! I'm over here!" Kiki voice echoed through both cockpits. As the mechs came closer the true girth of 00-Aretha came into view. It's massive foot kept half of the smoldering remains of a machine pinned to the ground.

"Yes we see you Kiki." Eva deadpanned, "where's Gachirin."

"Right here!" Kiki squealed, leaning the enormous machine down to look at the mech underfoot, both the legs on Nidus's NEXT were gone. The core itself was completely concave from the weight of Aretha's leg.

"Fiona, Hope. Confirm, Neo Nidus is deceased." Eva announced.

"Affirmative, you three need to go take defensive positions stat. BFF's ETA is 10 minutes." Hope's voice replied.

"Be on guard, there is no doubt that BFF knows something is amiss." Fiona added.

"You heard 'em guys let's-" Eva stopped herself as her eye caught sight of a warning flash from her HUD. "What the fuck is that?" she barked.

"Cruise missiles! They're from an Eclipse, you can't let them reach the batteries." Hope quickly replied.

Before Eva even had time to think of a next move her display was engulfed in blinding white light. As the dust cleared it revealed that White Glint had activated its Over Boost, moving to intercept the missiles.

"Contact." Fiona voice was heard again, "Confirmed, Lilium's Ambient and Wong Shao-Lung's Strix Quadruped have entered the combat zone."

"Alright, Game time. Kiki handle the old bastard. Lilium is mine." Eva commanded

"But WHHHYYYYY? How come you get to choose who to fight, that's not fair!" Kiki whined.

"Fine. who do wanna fight then?" Eva impatiently asked.

Kiki made an audible 'hmph' before replying, "You're mean." 00-Aretha roared as in Over Boost activated. Eva followed, activating her own Over Boost. They sailed in between the two Ehrenburg cannons onto the lake before they were forced to scatter from a spread missile volley. The quintuple gatlings wailed as the sprayed blindly in the direction of the Quadruped. Eva rolled her eyes as she broke away from Kiki's fight, quickly beginning to scan the horizon for any signs of Ambient. She smirked as her radar began to show static from ECM.

"Bad idea bitch." Eva laughed as she Quick Turned, she followed it with a Side Boost as Lilium's 063ANAR assault rifle peppered the water beside her. Lilium closed the gap now firing her 067ANLR laser rifle in unison with her 063ANAR. Looking to end the battle as quickly as possible, Eva lunged into Lilium's fire swinging her MUDAN. Unfazed, Lilum dodged the punch in a pirouette like movement. Adding a swift roundhouse to the back of the Miura, Ambient Back Boosted away releasing a volley of her shoulder mounted high action missiles. Flames engulfed Eva's NEXT as a Side Boost did little to dodge the homing incendiaries.

"Damn, and here I thought her Collard rank was bullshit." Eva commented. She sprayed her CANTUTA machine gun at the BFF frame. Predicting Lilium's dodge, Eva fired her own volley of scatter missiles at Ambient. In a clever maneuver however, Lilium plunged her NEXT into the lake letting the missiles detonate on its surface. She ascended, once again firing both weapons. Eva answered by firing both her machine gun and releasing another wall of MP-O200 scatter missiles. Readying her MUDAN for another pass, her lunge was halted as 00-Aretha collided into Ambient with a large flash and a sickening bang.

"Oops, sorry. Come back here old guy!" Kiki said before Hyper Quick Boosting in the opposite direction. Though it was still floating above the water, it looked as though Lilium was completely stunned. Eva watched as the 063AN frame's head turned to try and obtain of visual of the left arm was no longer there. Ambient's left arm along with its assault rifle had been completely blown off by the impact. In an instant Eva was in front of Lilium, pushing them out of the lake and into onto the ground. Behind them the sounds of Arms Fort Eclipse falling into the water overpowered everything for miles. Eva walked her NEXT in front of Wolcott's now paralyzed machine.

"Well, it just sucks to be you." Eva chucked. She brought her CANTUTA up to attention when she heard Wong Shao-Lung's NEXT glide around her. But instead of flanking her, the Strix Quadruped slammed into the rock wall right behind the princess of BFF's fallen NEXT. In a brilliant flash of red, 00-Aretha was on top of the quad leg, it's gatling guns jammed into the side of its Core.

"Not bad Kiki, back off let's see what we need to do with them first." Eva said. The unnamed Lynx landed beside Eva, his brilliant white Core showed little evidence of it being in battle.

"That was faster than I expected, job work." Hope voice filled their cockpits.

"Confirm, have Strix Quadruped and Ambient been disabled?" Fiona's semi-monotone voice asked.

"Done and done." Eva responded.

"Stand by, Dion has modified his orders. Confirm the status of the Arm's Fort Eclipse." Fiona said.

"We blew it the fuck up, not sure why that's supposed to matter though." Eva replied smugly.

"What? It's not blowed up, I can see it right there." Kiki interjected.

"Dion wants any of the Eclipse's survivors to be taken as prisoners." Hope explained.

"Hm? I thought we weren't doing anything like at until much later." Eva said.

"Hence why the orders have changed." Hope replied.

"What about these two?" Eva asked.

"Well let's see." Hope said, the sound of keys being typed was heard in the background.

Suddenly the sound of Wong Shao-Lung coughing echo across the radio.

"Who are you people?...White...Glint?" He asked in between spasms, no doubt coughing up blood now.

"I'm sorry master, Lilium has betrayed your trust." Ambient's Lynx had a feminine yet flat voice.

"Dion's giving the thumbs downs. Dispose of them quickly and continue with the second objective." Hope commanded.

"You heard her Kiki, have at it." Eva said.

"Wai-!" The elderly pilot's voice was cut off by the sound of metal being torn. Aretha's gatling guns ripped through the core, slicing it in half. The NEXT's Primal Armor flashed away as the mutilated machine slumped to the ground, a green mist seeped into the air as the mech began to leak Kojima Particles.

"Bummer, I wanted to finish our fight." Eva smirked, as she placed the business end of her MUDAN physical blade to Ambient's Core.

"But don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you hell, Lilium Wilcott." Eva engaged her blade, the end of it exploded leaving two large intersecting craters in the late Lilium's NEXT.

"Wrap it up children, we're due back at Line Ark in 4 days." Hope advised, "Kiki, head back this way, we need to let ORCA know what happened, okay."

"Yeah! We're gonna go prank call ORCA!" Kiki giggled, 00-Aretha's Over Boosted activated propelling it away from anti-satellite array.

"Hey, do you think I would have beaten Lilium." Eva asked the quiet Lynx as they started toward the downed Eclipse.

When they dropped their hand held weapons at the foot of the lake, White Glint's Lynx extended his mech's right hand, tilting it side to side in a "so-so" motion.

"What the fuck does that mean? I can 'kinda' beat her?" Eva fumed, extending the middle finger of her SOLUH's frame's left hand.

Though just barely, Eva could have sworn she heard Anatolia's Lynx laugh. A sort of laugh that hadn't been heard in a long time.


	3. The Cranium

**The Cranium**

The sharp reflection of a setting sun gave the half submerged buildings of Line Ark a blood soaked feel. In the ocean below the scattered ruins of skyscrapers jutted from the water like steel mountains, some still collapsing on themselves. But the center structure still stood tall and proud, a monument to Line Ark's steadfast ideals despite the steep consequences. Within its walls many individuals have found refuse, including a more recent edition to the Line Ark family.

A group of persons that would come and go at random times to only return days later, each time returning with the most curious of items. But the leaders of Line Ark would dare not say a word for somehow this group had brought their most prized military asset back to its feet. The brilliant white NEXT now joining this mysterious club to unknown places aiding in whatever larger scheme the masters of Line Ark knew the group's leader was orchestrating. A leader so bold that he would claim the remains of Line Ark for himself, going so far as to take main offices of the organization and turn them into his own personal quarters.

It was a lavish living arrangement that any CEO would be jealous of, sitting on top of one of the spires that over looked Line Ark, this room was reserved for only that leader and one other person. It was this night that those two meet, locking themselves in the chamber and proceeding to take what they so desperately needed from each other.

The sound proof walls trapped the composition of moans, squeals, and grunts as the two embraced each other in a thousand year old practice. For a moment the friction of their bodies made them forget why they were fighting, killing. The atrocities their selfishness would soon bring. Yet a mangled and scared body continued to thrust itself into the supple and voluptuous form that sat atop it. The moans grew as the scarred body began to caress the full breasts of the dark haired figure before him.

Cries of ecstasy echoed through the room as the rhythmic beat of skin on skin started to speed up. He grunted as fingers dug into to his back, the dark haired figure above him forcing more of herself into him with each thrust. Their rhythm increased further still as the two bodies clutched each other, nearing the event they sought. The two forms shuddered as their pleasure peaked, their bodies involuntarily with spasms as the seed of marred body flowed into the curvaceous and smooth body of his partner.

For a short time they stayed like that, within the other's embrace, bathing in the afterglow of other's bodily heat. But even if they wanted, they couldn't stay like that forever. The dark haired woman rolled off the scarred male, grasping the lighter and cigarettes that lay beside them. She let the first puff drain from her lungs before looking toward her lover. His short lived look of blissful pleasure, perhaps the only evidence of his feelings for her, was replaced with his usual static and emotionless glare.

"You think you're ready for this Dion?" the woman asked.

Dion sat up, placing his back along the wall beside his partner.

"I have to be, Eva." the scarred man replied, not facing her.

A dark smile creep across Eva's lips, she bore her canines as she took another drag of the cigarette.

"You talk as if this wasn't your idea." Eva said in a low almost seductive voice.

A smirk similar to Eva's appeared on Dion's face.

"That's what I thought. Come on Dion, let's go bring the League down to earth."

"Don't you mean welcome?"

"Of course not." Eva said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is Anubis?" Dion demanded as he slammed his hands on the circular briefing table. All the Lynx of ARCH expect for their close combat specialist sat around the table.<p>

"Ay, I think he's on the shitter." Grayson said, mouth filled will some sort of food.

"Again?" Tintin said, she sat across from Dion seat with her arms and legs tightly crossed in an attempt to more or less keeping Kiki from surfacing.

"Do we honestly even need him for this?" Shizuka asked, She sat two seats to the left of Dion. A stern Lynx of Japanese descent, she is widely known for her gorgeous looks, dry humor, and having the last name Arisawa.

"I could easily take his place." Eva said, patting Dion's right shoulder.

"HEY! what are yo-" Tintin quickly covered her mouth cutting off the rest of Kiki speech.

Eva smirked.

"No, Anubis has had experience fighting Wynne D., I'd prefer his presence at the Cranium." Dion explained.

"Gald to see my talents are recognized." Anubis said as he walked into the briefing room. A rather laid back Irregular, he's seen more than his fair share of combat. This African descended Lynx is, believe it or not, Shizuka's preferred partner in battle.

"And you, no more Taco Tuesdays." Anubis said, hitting Grayson on top of his head as he walked by.

"Oh sorry if I thought you black people liked spicy shit." the sniper scoffed.

"Hey watch it, Dion is black too ya dumb fuck." Anubis shot back while dropping into his seat.

"Enough, both of you." Dion barked.

"Sorry bossman." Anubis said with half sincerity.

"We will arrive at the first drop zone in 15 minutes." Fiona's voice echoed inside the room.

Dion nodded to the only Lynx who hadn't spoken. Anatolia's mercenary nodded back before getting up and proceeded to the door. He disappeared through the hatch giving the group a small wave.

"Anubis, Arisawa, you're with me. We need to get in and secure the Cranium and get out." Dion ordered. He jerked his head toward the door behind him signaling them to leave.

"Eva, Grayson, Tintin." Dion addressed as the other two lynx left, "Occupy the Ehrenburgs."

"What, tha's it?" Grayson exclaimed, "a little boring for my taste."

"Now that they're ours I want at least one NEXT guarding the batteries at all times."

"Eh, fair enough kit." Grayson said sitting backing his chair.

"Good, I'll see you there." Dion said before turning and departing through the hatch behind him.

"Well he's gone, you should probably let Kiki stretch her legs before we sortie." Eva advised.

"Good ideaaaaDion don't leave! Darn it!" Tintin said as her voice changed to the high pitched speech of her alter ego.

* * *

><p>"Grand Faucheuse deploy." Fiona's voice said over his radio, the cargo doors to the airship opened plunging the AALIYAH into darkness as it fell towards earth. Just ahead of the black NEXT, Anubis's Mantis and Shizuka's Rai Gurren plummeted side by side.<p>

"Dion, word is we're implement part of your plan earlier than expected, is this true?" Shizuka asked.

"Correct, but securing the Cranium has priority." Dion replied.

"Of course."

"We'll be at the door within 30 seconds." Anubis warned, his voice taking an uncharacteristic low and serious tone.

"Blow the doors." Dion commanded.

Using her tank legs Main Boosters Shizuka reoriented her NEXT to face downward. Two rounds flew from her grenade weapon arms creating a massive explosion on ground below. All three NEXTs activated their Main Boosters as their Lynx slowed downed for a smooth landing. As their machines landed they observed the remains of a large fortress that surrounded the door Shizuka had just destroyed.

"Looks like we may have been a little late to this party." Anubis commented.

"Stay focused would you, let's get what we came for." Shizuka scolded.

"Agreed." said Dion as his mech jumped into the abyss that lead down to the Cranium. The other two following suit.

As the trio began to decend lower underground, the flashing red warning lights began to be tinted with a green haze. They fired their boosters as they came to the narrow corridor that lead into the heart of the Cranium.

"Shit, we did missed one hell of a party." Anubis said as the three Lynx enter the Cranium. Damaged reservoirs spewed a lethal stream of Kojima Partials into air fueling light green fog that surrounded them. They stopped advancing inward when they came to the last NEXT they expected to see disabled: Reiterpallasch.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Anubis laughed, kneeling his machine toward the damaged craft, poking it with his NEXT's arm. The fallen mech responded by twitching suggested a not so dead pilot.

"Fiona, see if Wynne D. is still alive." Dion commanded. But no sooner did the words leave his mouth did the distinctive sound of MOONLIGHT deploying echo through the Cranium.

"Fuck off!" Anubis shouted as his NEXT lurched forward. He activated both of his DRAGONSLAYERS parrying the MOONLIGHT laser blade mid-swing, but the immense speed behind the lunge pushed the Mantis back.

"Shin Kai! Stop!" Dion warned as he brought both of his assaults rifles to attention. But the command fell on deaf ears as the Rayleonard NEXT came for another pass.

Both Dion's and Anubis's mechs sprung into action, Anubis shouldered his chain gun as the two Lynx began to unload ordinance into Split Moon's Primal Armor. Within seconds the already damaged craft went down, it PA flashed and disappeared, bullets pelted its frame.

"Anubis stop." Dion ordered just as the one of Shin Kai's back mounted add boosters overheated forcing the massive war machine to its knees.

"Skin Kai! Acknowledge your late master's son!" Dion barked into the open transmission once again.

This was no response for a moment before a low voice filled radios.

"A God born of Gods, Dion my apologizes for not recognizing you sooner, Split Moon and-"

"I know, you've had a rough battle. Is Otsdarva dead?" Dion asked.

The joints on Split Moon creaked as its pilot pointed its MOTORCOBRA toward the center of the Cranium. There on the elevated section lay the shattered remains of a reverse leg Rayleonard NEXT.

"Excellent. Shin Kai, welcome back to the ARCH." Dion chuckled darkly.

"Dion, Wynne's alive and wants to talk." Rai Gurren's Lynx finally spoke.

"Put her though." He replied.

Wynne D.'s voice was extremely strained as she spoke," You...you think you can get away with this?" she coughed.

"On the contrary, I already have." Dion said as he marched his NEXT over to the fallen Latona frame.

"Hm, I...always thought that the story of, Berlioz's children...was merely a legend..."

"No, as you can see there is no lore involved, I am the son of Berlioz and Anjou."

Wynne gagged violently before continuing, "Tell me, how were you...conceived..."

"It was mutual, I was born from Anjou's womb."

"Hmm, so even the bloodiest of warriors can find love..."

There was an extended moment of silence.

"Join us Fanchon, ARCH could use your skill and experience." Dion finally said.

"...I cannot do that. I will not. From what I can see you are no better than your father, and just like he, you will die before your crimes can be committed."

"I'm sorry to inform you Wynne D. but my crimes have already transpired. Soon Answerer will fall and nothing will stand in ARCH's way."

"Answerer?...damn you. It was Serene's Lynx this entire time...that's why he declined this mission..." Wynne D. cried.

"Yes, I would have asked Saaland but he was already too loyal to you as it was, and I can see how far that got him." Dion said as his NEXT glanced over to last heap of Kojima leaking machinery sitting near a corner.

"You bastard!"

"Hmph, well my time is short Fanchon, if managed to get out of the Cranium before the Kojima contamination kills you, my offer will still be standing." Dion laughed.

He waved the Grand Faucheuse's arms signaling the others to leave.

"You...your no better than companies that control this planet...how can you sacrifice so many?" Wynne D. pleaded.

Dion growled, "That's simple. Because I want to."


	4. Proclaimation

**Proclaimation**

The Ehrenburgs stood proud and tall as the western sun dipped further and further into the horizon slashing the ground with long shadows. The Kojima particles danced in mass around the towering cannons as they continued on a steady charge. On the small island that sat next to the lake's latest feature: a sunken Eclipse, three NEXTs stood waiting for their leader to return.

"Hey, Eva." the older British sniper spoke up, his quad leg sat away from the other two. But not from distrust, it was how he lived and how he was.

"So, we're takin' power from tha' Cradles right?"

"Correct." the female Lynx answered, her strong willed nature and narcissistic tendency was keeping the conversation to a minimum, but tor some reason the obvious question had peaked her interest.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinkin' kit, what a the chances that one of them Cradles will fall and land smack dap on one of the Ehrenburgs?" the sniper asked.

"Not like-..." the Spanish pilot stopped herself and thought for a second, realizing she had no idea.

"I know is and off chance, but we really ani't got no clue where the hell those things are up there. Plus I was gettin' a laugh about what we would to try and stop it if it did happen." Grayson said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's actually a good point, I have no fucking clue." Eva replied.

Without warning the Prototype NEXT beside them disappeared in flurry of side boosts as if trying to convey something. Eva having long since muted the annoying voice of Aretha's schizophrenic pilot, she ignored the movement for a second before looking up at the sky.

Slowing down from cruise speed, an Anatolian airship began to land in the water next to them. While it slowed to a stop its rear hatch opened allowing four NEXTs to Boost out. A second smaller unmarked airship came to a rest beside the Anatoilain craft allowing its own NEXT to exit.

"Report." Dion cold monotonous voice cut through the radio.

"Nothin's happened kit, keep yer pants on." Grayson scoffed.

"Good, status?"

"65% and climbing." Eva answered.

"Damn look at em' go." Anubis commented on the batteries as his machine landed behind Shizuka's tank and the two AALIYAH frames.

"Answerer has fallen as per your request." said a rather disgruntled female voice across the comms.

"My gratitude Haze." Dion said with a smirk as he watched another NEXT land beside him. Formed of parts from many different companies, it was Strayed, the NEXT of Collard's most powerful independent Lynx.

"As for you, my offer still stands for you to join ARCH." Dion addressed the Lynx.

But his silence was all the answer Dion need.

"Very well, while you are not our enemy, be warned you will be hard pressed to find an alliance with us again." Dion deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't hearing from us again." Serene said sternly.

Dion laughed, "We both know that's not true." he then said with a growl.

But there was no response as the independent mercenary and his operator left ARCH to themselves. Mist surrounded the island as the smaller airship sped away from the group.

"90% Dion." Eva informed.

Berlioz's son looked at the cannons; their structures had begun to glow as their charge neared completion. Kojima Particle flowed out and around them giving the surrounding area an eerie green glow, a glow that now dominated the waning sun.

"Ringo, Hope, Fiona?" Dion asked.

"All yours captain, the world is your audience." Ringo answered.

* * *

><p>"This is an announcement to all of humanity. To all those who call this planet their home. The League that once sought to maximize this world's potential has left it in ruins. They have stained history with their greed and corruption, and never again will the Earth see its former glory.<p>

But to all of man who wish to continue on, to advance humanity even while it is in one of its darkest hours. To all of man who want to create a new horizon for the world to see...

Your time has come.

The forces of ARCH have decimated ORCA, and continue the Closed Plan in their stead. The sacrifice will be great but a new frontier will be opened. Through our actions mankind will once again flourish, through our actions the long awaited path to space will be open once again.

The true legacy of Rayleonard, the Ehrenburg Anti-Satellite Batteries, will forge our way to the skies. For those willing to rebuild, for those willing to take command!

This is your moment!

But tread carefully because this new journey will not be without hardship. But for those willing to endure, ARCH extends their hand in offering.

We of ARCH our now the sole controlling body of all aeronautics and space travel technologies available in the world. The most brilliant scientific minds of this generation will push ARCH to the forefront of space travel. ARCH will be the vessel that guides man unto the stars.

Join us in our quest to expand humanity's reach to our solar system and beyond.

And as for the League, be forewarned. The forces of ARCH remember all too well the bloodshed that has crippled to planet to its barren state. But that does not mean we will not retaliate against any hostility that is brought upon us.

So be ready mankind. For ARCH is the pathway to the future!"


End file.
